1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire dispensing apparatus, and, more particularly, to apparatus for dispensing wire from coils disposed within the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire used commercially in buildings, such as office buildings, homes, and apartment buildings, is typically single conductor wire with a coating of insulation disposed on the conductor and wound in coils. Two or three conductor wires, each conductor of which is insulated from the other conductors, may also be coated with a single sheet and again disposed in a coil from which the wire is used at construction sites. The coils of insulated wire are normally packaged in cardboard cartons which may weigh from about fifteen pounds to about forty pounds, depending on the size of the wire. The wire coils vary from about four inches to about 6 inches in height. The inside diameter of the coils also may vary. Each coil of wire contains from about 250 feet to about 500 feet of wire.
The wire must be uncoiled by the electrician for installation. If more than one conductor is required, as for example two or three conductors, the problem of aligning the separate conductors and dispensing the conductors from their individual, respective coils becomes a substantial problem in both time and effort. The obvious solution is to dispense the wire from wire dispensing apparatus which is rotatable and one which, or in which, a coil of wire may be disposed.
In the prior art, several attempts have been made to provide reel apparatus for dispensing wire. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 801,613, dated Oct. 10, 1905, a rotatable plate is disposed within a housing and wire is fed out of the housing. The wire dispensing apparatus is part of a larger, more complicated apparatus, in which the overall combination provides the dispensing of wire for a specific purpose. This patent provides a minimum requirement for wire dispensing apparatus, namely a rotatable reel or plate and a fixed base. The prior art patents and known apparatus all include basically these two elements. However, the elements are arranged differently in each of the specific patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,718, dated Dec. 17, 1957, also provides a fixed base and a movable turntable or plate on which wire is dispensed. The apparatus is an electric lamp cord reel from which the lamp cord is pulled and into which it may be rewound for later use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,691, patented July 21, 1959, includes a multi-reel configuration for dispensing a plurality of wires or conductors substantially simultaneously. The apparatus of this invention comprises a multi-tiered apparatus in which the diameter of succeedingly higher tiers decreases. Accordingly, the bottom tier or layer is designed to hold more, or larger, wire than the succeeding tiers above it. Each tier is rotatable on a spindle or axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,942, patented Oct. 4, 1960, discloses a combination of wire dispensing reel and a carrying case for the reel. Two separate coils of wire may be disposed within the carrying case. The apparatus includes a lid for insuring that the coils of wire remain in desired locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,263, dated Sept. 27, 1966, discloses another type of wire dispensing apparatus which includes either a single tier or a multi-tiered or multi-layered configuration. Each tier is of substantially the same diameter and accordingly holds the same amount of wire as each other tier. The apparatus which holds the reels of wire rotates on a fixed base and includes an actuating arm which comprises a brake for the apparatus. When outward tension is applied to a conductor, an actuating arm is raised which releases the brake and allows the wire to be removed from a rotating turntable which holds the wire. When tension on the wire is released, the actuating arm pivots downwardly under its own weight to apply the brake to stop the wire from continuing to feed outwardly.
The wire dispensing reel apparatus of the prior art, as indicated, each provide primarily a rotating or revolving platform disposed on a fixed base and a coil or reel of wire is disposed on the platform. The wire is pulled outwardly from the apparatus and in response to the pulling or movement of the wire, the platform rotates to unwind the wire.
Each of the apparatus of the prior art has its own inherent disadvantages, which range from lack of mobility to expense in purchasing, and to inoperability in various degrees.